100+ Kapinoy Superstars Celebrate IBC-13’s 57th Anniversary in ‘Hey it's Fans Day!’
Posted on March 4, 2017 by IBC Hey it's Fans Day! will throw a grand reunion of more than one hundred Kapinoy superstars in participation to the historical two-day celebration of IBC-13 for 57 years of Philippine television titled Pinoy Ang Dating: The Grand Kapinoy Weekend. Witness one of Philippine TV’s milestone as the whole Hey it's Fans Day! Kapinoy and cast members of timeless hit shows of IBC-13 as the birthplace of the Golden Age of Philippine Television take over the center stage for a string of feel-good performances and unforgettable surprises. Watch out for the back-to-back-to-back grand reunions of Hey it's Fans Day! main hosts James Reid, Nadine Lustre, Young JV, Donnalyn Bartolome and Josh Padilla; DMZ-TV hosts Lara Fabregas and Medwin Marfil of True Faith; and Alas Dose sa Trese ‘family’ members namely, Eddie Ilarde, IBC president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa, Jong Cuenco, Paco Arespacochaga, and Pia Pilapil. Solid teleserye fans will surely for a treat with the special production numbers of Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? love team Jhazmyne Tobias and Hiro Volante along with Cesar Montano, Cara Eriguel, Angelina Cruz, Sam Y.G., Rizza Diaz and Alwyn Uytingco; Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell stars Dominic Roque, Kristel Fulgar and Akihiro Blanco; and City Hunter stars AJ Muhlach and Sue Ramirez. Joining the Primetime Ang Dating superstars are Cassy Legaspi and Belle Mariano of Lara Laura; and Ysabel Ortega, JM de Guzman, Kaye Abad, Paul Jake Castillo, BJ Forbes, Heaven Peralejo, Hiyasmin Neri and Louie Angsico of High School Life, plus the grand launch of IBC-13’s newest afternoon fantaserye My Little Anghel with stars Jana Agoncillo, Ryan Agoncillo, Assunta de Rossi and the stellar cast are Joonee Gamboa, Roxanne Guinoo, Krista Ranillo, Gian Magdangal, Miguel Vergara, Yna Uy, Nathaniel Britt, John Steven de Guzman, Alyanna Angeles, Casey Da Silva and Manny Castañeda. Michael Pangilinan also join them to sing the theme song of the show. Primetime love teams will paint the town blue with the most romantic surprises from Marlo Mortel and Janella Salvador, Cherryz Mendoza and Rico dela Paz, and Kobe Paras and Via Saroca. Take a trip down memory lane as Lauren Reid, Bret Jackson, Jasmine Curtis-Smith, Teejay Marquez and Aryanna Epperson. Aside from Rico, Cherryz will also lead the feel-good party with Secarats young talents are Justin Ward, Sarah Ortega, Francis Magundayao, Patrick Destura, Harold Rementilla, Hiro, Andres Muhlach, Renz Aytona, Patrisha Samson, Aries Ace Espanola, Stephanie Bangcot, Miguel David, Denise Canlas, Michael Tañecao, Elijah Rodriguez, Franchesca Salcedo, Yves Yamio, Zonia Mejia, Dexie Daulat, and Aaron Rosario in Team Secarats. Relive the happy times in Grand Kapinoy Weekend as their popular Kapinoy comedy stars travel back in time and remember the remarkable moments in the ‘57 years of Kapinoy comedy.’ It will be led by the triumvirate of Tonton Gutierrez of Iskul Bukol, Victor Anastacio of Vic & Leen and Joey de Leon of T.O.D.A.S.; the pretty Iskul Bukol girls Keith Cruz, Raisa Dayrit and Joyce Abestano; and the love team Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap of Maya Loves Sir Chief. Get ready to scream with the very excitement 80s throwback of Secarats teen boyband Hype Five. Meanwhile, celebrate the greatness of Filipino kids in the heart-pounding dance showdown of Kapinoy child stars Mutya Orquia, Bimby Aquino-Yap, Jr., Lance Lucido, Kendra Kramer and Thirdy Lacson plus Mavy Legaspi, Abby Bautista, Cassy and Carlo Lacana; and Secarats child wonders Carleen Sky Aclan, Francyss Abuan, Crissel Ignacio, Jedrik Yamio, NJ Roben Asunto, Alliah Michelle and Krystin Dayrit. A feel-good concert treat in the spectacle of Miguel Aguila, the international singing sensation David Archuleta, The Prince of Ballad Gerald Santos, The Lovely Diva Alyssa Angeles, Michael Pangilinan, Erika Mae Salas, the EDM Pop Sensation Paolo Onesa and The Singing Prince Grae Fernandez together with Monica Cuenco, Hazel Faith dela Cruz and Abra, while the new generation of local artists in Hey it's Fans Day! Homegrown Rhythms led by James and Young JV featuring the music of Aikee. Expect a feel-good dance showdown of Ella Cruz, Martin del Rosario, Coleen Garcia, Julian Trono, Julia Barretto, Sofia Andres, Riva Quenery, Michelle Vito, and Kenzo Gutierrez in the segment SuperSayaw followed by the hair-raising musical showdown of Hey it's Fans Day! Prince of Champs led by Joshua Cadelina, Christian Sy, Myko Suntay and Paolo Nepomuceno; Hey it's Fans Day! Kiddie Champions led by Camille, Kenneth Semira, Bianca Marbella and Issac Zamudio, together with The Darling Diva Crissel Ignacio, and Hey it's Fans Day! Princess Superstars led by Shanne Velasco, Cayleen Villamor, Maegan Bascug, and Trixie Salazar. Don’t miss the star-studded and historical celebration of IBC-13’s 57th anniversary in the feel-good variety show, Hey it's Fans Day!, this Sunday (March 5), 12:15 noon on IBC-13 or IBC HD, at the Marikina Sports Complex, Catch up at ibc.com.ph/video. For more updates about Pinoy Ang Dating: The Grand Kapinoy Weekend visit the event’s official website at 57years.IBC.com.ph. Don’t forget to share your thoughts this Sunday using the official hashtag #Kapinoy57Years. 'Opening Number of ''Hey it's Fans Day! (#Kapinoy57Years) (March 5, 2017)' : At the opening number : Opening: Josh Padilla : Streetboys : Universal Motion Dancers : Young JV (singing ''Pinoy Ang Dating) : featuring some clips from old IBC programs : Marlo Mortel (Gimme Hope Jo'anna by Eddy Grant) : Donnalyn Bartolome (Street Beat by Toni Basil) : Cherryz Mendoza : Michael Pangilinan : Hype Five : Joshua Cadelina, Christian Sy, Myko Suntay and Paolo Nepomuceno : Camille Santos, Kenneth Semira, Bianca Marbella and Issac Zamudio (He's So Shy by The Pointer Sisters) : Shanne Velasco, Cayleen Villamor, Maegan Bascug, and Trixie Salazar : Via Saroca : Grae Fernandez : Carleen Sky Aclan, Francyss Abuan, Crissel Ignacio, Jedrik Yamio, Alliah Michelle and Krystin Dayrit : David Archuleta, The Prince of Ballad Gerald Santos, The Lovely Diva Alyssa Angeles, Michael Pangilinan, Erika Mae Salas, the EDM Pop Sensation Paolo Onesa : Keith Cruz, Raisa Dayrit and Joyce Abestano (Love Shack by The B-52's) : James Reid and Nadine Lusrre : Young JV and Janella Salvador (Don't Stop Movin by S Club) : Shine On - George Duke : Come On Eileen - Dexys Midnight Runners : Right on Track - The Breakfast Club (new wave) : Dancing Tight - Phil Fearon & Galaxy (dance) : I'm In The Mood for Dancing - The Nolans